Tales from Cliffside
by Artic Dragon
Summary: A cute story about Kagome learning to rely on herself, And Inuyasha learning to rely on others. Kag's POV first.
1. A tale of misfortune part 1

Hmmm… now what exactly DO I have to say on this fanfic? Not much really. I hope you enjoy.

Constructive critism only please. Flames don't help me at all.

DISCLAIMER: I have about as much of a chance of owning Inuyasha as an Inuyasha fanfic does of starting without a 'sit boy!' or 'osuwari!'. or an argument, or kagome angrily stomping away with Inuyasha lying in the ground.

(I DARE somebody to go through all 66,000 and tally up how much of a chance I have!)

CHAPTER ONE: A TALE OF MISFORTUNE: PART ONE

KAGOME'S POV

You know, while I sit here at my desk contemplating my latest problem, I have come to a conclusion of sorts: Certain academic subjects should be considered criminal. Algebra should be illegal, chemistry should be arrested, and English literature should be tried and hanged. Okay, maybe if learning this stuff wasn't so important for me having any kind of future that includes me and my family being well off, they wouldn't be so bad. And okay, maybe if I study a lot more instead of traipsing into the feudal era and tracking down jewel shards. But that's not going to happen, isn't it? It's my stinkin' responsibility and I have to follow through with it. No matter how dangerous it is, how emotionally tiring it is… or how useless I am. JERK!

Forget about it, Kagome. Focus on schoolwork! FOCUS, dammit! Finding x or some letter and dividing it with the square root of 2087 multiplied with 693. Do I multiply before dividing or after? Why is this so damn hard, why can't I concentrate? What the hell is with the squeaky noise I'm hearing? It's coming from behind!

"Souta!"

THUNK.

" Aw, Kagome, I was only trying to get your attention. You didn't have to yell at me!" Excuse me? Compared to how loud I usually get with the jerk, you are so damn lucky squirt!

"First off, I didn't yell at you. Secondly, it's your own fault you fell off my bed. And Thirdly, that was annoying."

"But I've been asking you a question for twenty minutes and you haven't even looked at me!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed Souta, I'm a little busy at the moment. Hurry up and ask, then go away!" Ah, algebra, maybe you should be illegal, but at least you don't have one of those voices that refuses to drop. It's the only good thi-

"When's Inuyasha coming back to get you?"

SNAP. Oh look, my mechanical pencil's snapped. Not just the lead writy bit either. The metal part that holds the lead writy bit is nearly in two pieces. Okay, Kagome breathe, Souta's just a kid. And no one in your family knows what has happened between you and Inuyasha anyway.

"Souta, Inuyasha's not coming here. I'm going there. Tomorrow." Man, that look of disappointment makes me feel almost guilty.

"Why?"

"Because I made him promise not to."

"Why?" getting slightly irritated here, little bro. lets hope you notice.

"Last time he attacked the car and caused $4,000 worth of damage! We're still paying it off!"

"Why?" Okay, hope has officially disappeared.

"Because he thought that it was eating mama! That's why!" He'd better no-

"Why?"

"STOP ASKING WHY!"

It's interesting how fast he flew out that door, isn't it? Maybe the squirts been taking lessons from Kouga. Ugh, Kouga, the OTHER name I don't need to hear right about now. Mr. Kagome-is-my-woman-and-I-don't-care-how-many-times-she-tells-me-no,-I'll-mysteriously-go-deaf-and-let-what-she-said-go-right-over-my-head-and-continue-to-piss-off-dog-boy-with-insinuations-that-my-beloved-Kagome-will-jump-into-my-bed-anytime-now. Even in my mind, that sounds stupid and long. It's partly HIS fault that me and Inuyasha…. NO! will. Not. Think!. ABOUT. IT! Oh well, Algebra and chemistry can wait another day for me to fail at it, I need some sleep and blissful dreams. Not about him of course. About…. Puppy ears! Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!!!!

(Line)

Now that would have been a pretty good nap except for two things: I ended up dreaming about that jerk with the incredibly cute ears, and the small fact that my nap lasted about eleven hours and it is now seven in the morning, if my alarm clock isn't mistaken. The first time a long while I'm awake early enough not to have to run for school, and I have to go back to the feudal era. Damn! Who's that knocking on my door?

"Mornin' mom."

"How was your sleep sweetheart?" My schoolbooks disappear into the bag she is holding. Looks as if she's already packed for me. My mom is the greatest ever. I promise, that as soon as this fiasco in the feudal era is finished, I WILL nominate her for mother of the year. Of course, when I tell the people WHY I've nominated her, I might have to skimp on a few details.

"Kagome dear?" She's looking kinda funny at me. Quick captain, use the disarming 'I'm-perfectly-fine' Smile! Phasers set to full! Shoot!

"I'm listening!" Is it any wonder she doesn't believe me half the time? Now she's wearing the LOOK. You know which one. The one where mothers are carefully rummaging through your mind and soul trying to garner information on what is wrong with you. It usually works.

"I was going to tell you that you had a choice on what you wanted for breakfast, but now I want to know what happened between you and Inuyasha." THAT is the one thing I do not want to talk about now. Better brush my hair before I go down.

"Just the usual, mom. Inuyasha and I fought, and I sat him and I came home. That's all. Now what's my choices for breakfast?" Damn! Knot!

"Pancakes, or Fruit loops, but what did you fight about?" Mom helpfully yanks the brush. OW! Note to self: NEVER try to avoid telling your mother about your love life while she is brushing through all the kinks and knot of your hair. It makes you weaken.

"Well, you know that guy Kouga?"

"That wolf demon who has a crush on you?"

"It all started when we ran across him and his group a few days ago…"

Meh, I'm gonna stop for now. Gotta think about food.


	2. Misfortune, part 2 and a tale of parting

Well, here is the second part to the first chapter. Sorry It has taken so long.

Disclaimer should be in the first part. Im too tired to think up anything.

CHAPTER ONE: A TALE OF MISFORTUNE: PART TWO.

"So what youre saying is: This Kouga and his friends showed up, and he and Inuyasha got into an argument?" Mom calmly brushes my hair and ties it out of the way. I usually prefer my hair down, but I cant be too picky I suppose. And I wont get it all tangled up in a tree branch when Im riding around on my bike! I should get that out of the shed and use it. It hasnt had a good run in awhile.

"Yep, and then Naraku showed up. Perfect timing as always." The actual worst bit that I would have to tell my mother. She is great and all, but even she would freak out over Naraku. He is just too evil for words. Thankfully, she only pales a little and looks at me a little closer. "You didnt get hurt did you honey?" she asks carefully.

"No, And that was thanks to Kouga, I suppose. Naraku kinda separated me from the group so that he could get the jewel shard I have." My hand is resting on my chest, where the Shikon jewel hangs from a chain I had put through it. I think for a moment on what to say. Telling your mother you almost got killed is a sensitive subject. You always try to be as brief as possible. "The jewel would have gotten taken if Kouga hadnt swooped in with that tornado of his. He picked me up, and carried me away from there." Mom frowns when she hears this and gets up, opening my blinds. Damn that sunlight burns! What happened after that?

"Well, Inuyasha did his usual Im going to kill you for that and wind scarred the puppet. Yeah, a puppet." I add with a roll of my eyes. As usual. I carefully get myself out of bed, managing to NOT trip over my blanket that Ive somehow kicked off my bed during the night.

"Inuyasha was a little sore that Kouga had rescued me, rather than hey! Kagomes safe! Whew! and Kouga made things worse! Sit!" Okay, that just popped out. Im ashamed to admit it, but its an excellent stress reliever. Mom looks amused. "So what did this Kouga do that made it worse this time? Usually he just holds your hand, calls you his woman, and takes off." She reopens my door and we go downstairs into the kitchen. Im blushing by now and she can tell that its different. "Kagome?" She sits me at the table. Pancakes are already at my seat all hot and yummy looking. Soutas also there, but I barely notice him in my own embarrassment. I stutter it out.

"He kissed me. Right on the mouth. And said the usual." Mom is shocked, Souta is shocked too, then he opens his big mouth.

"Ew! Inuyasha kissed you!?" Yeah, I wish. Crap I didnt think that! "Shut up Souta!" The smartest thing I could think up after somehow suffering two heart attacks in rapid succession. Mom gives him the other look. The one that makes him instantly snap his mouth closed on his food and wolf it down. He bites his tongue too, I can tell. I smirk.

"In front of Inuyasha? What did he do?" Souta nearly chokes at that. I look away from him and find more interesting things to look at. Like my pancakes. Yummy Pancakes. Pancakes wont judge. "It was kind of amazing really." I mumble. "First he went white, then he went red and then that turned into purple coz he was actually yelling at Kouga while swinging the Tessaiga, forgetting to breathe, and trying to cut him in half. Course Kouga was still holding me at the time and so I got mad." I dont feel hungry but I know Mom will feed me herself if she has to, like the suffragettes when they went on hunger strikes. Okay, maybe not as extreme, but definite spoon feeding. I start chewing. And talking while chewing, which she hates.

"I sat him, slapped Kouga and pretty much demanded that he let me go. But the damage was done. Even though Kouga left, Inuyasha saw me sitting him as some sort of insult. Damn the whole thing he thought was my fault."

What? Mom sort of looks. Upset. Uh-oh. "Baby, is he coming here today? Because I would like to have a word with him before you go." That is not good. Mom is scary when shes upset.

"No, hes not coming today. Shes going there." Souta pipes up. He doesnt look too happy either. I start to feel that burning, prickly sensation behind the eyes. They are pretty great arent they? "Uh, yeah he's right." Anyway, we kept arguing for a few days and then I decided to come home. I decide not to tell Mom about the worst part. That just kills me. She levels me with an even stare. Is that all?

I just nod, and dig into my pancakes, even though I really dont feel like eating anymore. And theyre cold.

####(Line)####

Its a few days later, Im about to leave for the feudal era.

And as I stare down into the dark depths of the old well, My mom at my side giving me the gaze, I can only think of one thing.

He was right. And the truth hurts.

Okay, so that may be two things. Get over it.

Ill show him. Ill show them all. I hug Mom tight.

Ill become stronger.

I jump.

Say goodbye Kagome.

Bye-bye future.

Bye-bye family.

####(Line)####

When I arrive, everything is quiet.

Well, aside from the wind. It breezes through the opening, bringing soft flakes to rest upon my forehead. And my umbrella isnt able to keep them off when I have to climb. I get colder almost instantly, and I struggle to clamber up the ladder that I had installed here a few months ago. When I finally manage to get to the top theres no one to be seen. At all. They forgot about me? I open my umbrella to shelter me from the wind, and the flakes.

More than likely, Inuyashas still mad. After all, I only left a couple days ago. He hasnt had enough time to cool down yet. I start to trudge down the path that will lead me to the village, nearly drowning in the snow. Here I am, back to my other home, my other family.

Back to needing to be rescued by other people and being useless.

I stop.

Yep, thats pretty much what Inuyasha said to me. I heard the words Kikyo would have gotten the shards by now from Naraku, not needing to be rescued instead. She also wouldnt have smooched a mutt. And that just tears me up because before I got kissed Inuyasha hadnt said anything pertaining to her for awhile. I actually thought that he might have remembered that Im _me._

Turns out he hasnt really changed. He probably wont, no matter how many times I go back to him. This brings me to an unpleasant question.

So why am I going back to him? I change direction slightly and start walking to my favourite place. Its not that far. The tree looks good all year round, but the snow that carpets the place makes it seempeaceful? I almost forget my troubles, right then and there.

I happily stroll up to the base of the tree and lay a palm upon the flaking bark. This tree has seen a lot of things, and will see a lot more before its life is cut. But it wont be for a long time from now, and quite possibly a long time from the future.

My present. My rightful home. Isnt it? I slide to a rest on the forest floor, getting wetter and colder.

Mom has always said that home is where the heart is. Right now, my heart is split in two. But one half is currently crushed into dust. So there isnt anything keeping me here now?

####(Line)####

Ive been sitting here for hours, thinking about what is. Keeping me here I mean.

Only my duty. It is my fault that were on this quest after all. Stupid crow. Stupid Naraku.

He might have started all this by getting in between those two, but I came back here and stuffed it all up right?

I cant run away from my duty, I wouldnt forgive myself for that, and Id be proving him right. But it wont be _we _anymore, it wont be _us._

It wont be him. No more.

I wont go back to him.

I wont be _her_ for him. And I gotta protect myself.

I will leave them all behind tonight. That depresses me more than anyone will know.

But I suppose I should tell someone Im going.

Not Shippo. He will want to come along. I can barely protect myself.

Not Sango. Shell want to do the same, only first she will send Inuyasha to hell via boomerang. I love Sango like a sister, but she should stay with the group thats going to be hunting Naraku. Im not that stupid, I know I have no chance of doing that. My experience lies in the jewel shards, not as a demon slayer. Or half-demon slayer.

Kirara would be a good choice, aside from the fact that she cant tell the others Im alright. Its kind of a moot point.

There is no way in hell I will ever tell Inuyasha what I am up to. Im afraid of his reaction.

Miroku will help, Im sure of it. I quickly check my watch for the time, and smile.

Sango and Shippo would be at the hot springs by the river, keeping clean in even in the cold winter. Three guesses on what the lecher is doing. Ill miss watching Sango throw boulders at his head.

I say the third of my goodbyes to my tree.

Bye-bye tree.

Maybe Ill see you again.

Someday.

End of chapter one. Please review.


End file.
